wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dean Ambrose
Jonathan Good (7 de diciembre de 1985) es un luchador profesional estadounidense conocido por su nombre en el ring, Jon Moxley. Trabaja para la WWE, bajo el nombre de Dean Ambrose. Moxley es mejor conocido por su trabajo en la Heartland Wrestling Association, CHIKARA, International Wrestling Association, Combat Zone Wrestling, EVOLVE, Dragon Gate USA, y la Insanity Pro Wrestling. Moxley también es cinco veces Campeón Mundial con dos reinados como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de CZW, dos reinados como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de IPW y un reinado como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de FIP. Además es una vez Campeón de los Estados Unidos. Es un especialista en luchas extremas y proviene del circuito independiente. Carrera Dragon Gate USA (2009–2011) Moxley comenzó a trabajar para Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA) en 2009, y el 28 de noviembre, derrotó a B-Boy por sumisión en un dark match. Otras promociones Moxley tras defender el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la CZW. Moxley derrotó a Roderick Strong para ganar el vacante Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de FIP para Southern Stampede el 17 de abril de 2010. WWE (2011–presente) Territorio de desarrollo (2011) El 4 de abril de 2011, se confirmó que Good había firmado un acuerdo de desarrollo con la WWE, y se concedería su salida de Dragon Gate USA. El 27 de mayo fue introducido en la lista de la página del territorio de desarrollo de la WWE bajo el nombre de Dean Ambrose en la FCW. Ambrose hizo su debut televisivo en la edición del 3 de julio de FCW TV en una entrevista con Briley Pierce. Durante la entrevista, desafió y dijo que podía derrotar a Seth Rollins, otro luchador prominente independiente. A la semana siguiente Ambrose derrotó a Hunico en su debut en el ring de FCW TV. 2012 - 2013: Good hizo su debut en el roster principal de la WWE como heel el 18 de noviembre de 2012 en el evento Survivor Series. En el evento, interfirió junto a Seth Rollins y Roman Regins en el evento principal del evento, atacando a Ryback, permitiéndo retener el Campeonato de la WWE a CM Punk. Al día siguiente en Raw volvieron a atacar a Ryback. El 26 de noviembre se dieron a conocer como The Shield e interfirieron en el evento principal CM Punk y Kane, atacando a Kane y a su compañero, Daniel Bryan, quien vino a salvarle. Debido a estos ataques, The Shield se enfrentó a Ryback & Team Hell No en TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs en un Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match, ganando el combate. En el evento Elimination Chamber, se enfrentaron al equipo de John Cena, Sheamus y Ryback, siendo este último atacado por una "spear" de Roman Reings y posteriormente cubierto con conteo de 3 dándole la victoria a The Shield. El 18 de Enero en el siguiente RAW posterior al evento, se enfrentan nuevamente a Sheamus y a Ryback en compañía de Chris Jericho, pero el resultado fue muy similar al evento ganando en su primera lucha oficial en RAW. En WrestleMania XXIX se enfrentó junto con The Shield a Sheamus, Randy Orton y The Big Show, y le dio la victoria a su equipo aplicándole una spear a Orton para después cubrirlo. Tuvo su primera lucha individual, fue en el evento de Smackdown del 26 abril, enfrentandose a Undertaker, pero fue derrotado via Hell Gate`s. El 19 de mayo de 2013 en Extreme Rules tuvo su primera lucha titular como luchador principal de WWE por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente a Kofi Kingston donde ganó su primer campeonato en la WWE. La semana siguiente retuvo con éxito el título ante Kingston y en Payback ante Kane. En Money in The Bank fue incluído en el World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank Ladder match, junto a Fandango, Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes y Damien Sandow), The Real Americans (Jack Swagger y Antonio Cesaro) y Wade Barrett. Sin embargo, a pesar de la ayuda de sus compañeros de The Shield, no ganó el combate por una interferencia de The Usos. El 8 de agosto en NXT defendió el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos contra Adrian Neville perdiendo por descalificación tras la interferencia de sus compañeros de The Shield, la semana siguiente junto a Rollins y Reigns derrotaron a Neville, Corey Graves y Xavier Woods. El 18 de agosto en el Kickoff de SummerSlam, retuvo el titulo nuevamente por descalificación contra Rob Van Dam. En agosto, The Shield comenzó a trabajar para el Jefe de Operaciones Triple H, mientras que Ambrose comenzó una rivalidad con Dolph Ziggler, contra quien defendió con éxito el título en el pay-per-view Night of Champions y en SmackDown y Main Event en septiembre y octubre. El 27 de octubre en Hell in a Cell, Ambrose perdió ante Big E Langston por cuenta fuera, pero retuvo su título. La tensión fue sembrada dentro de The Shield, especialmente entre Ambrose y Reigns, debido a que Ambrose quedó como el único miembro con un campeonato. Sin embargo, Ambrose con frecuencia terminó siendo cubierto durante las luchas de The Shield, mientras que Reigns comenzó a producir actuaciones estelares. En Survivor Series, The Shield participó en una lucha tradicional de Survivor Series; Ambrose fue el primer hombre eliminado mientras que Reigns ganó la lucha como el único sobreviviente. En TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, CM Punk derrotó a The Shield en un handicap match después de que Ambrose recibió una «Spear» de Reigns destinada a Punk. 2014 - presente: En Royal Rumble, The Shield participó en el Royal Rumble match, Ambrose tuvo tres eliminaciones y trató de eliminar a Reigns, quien retalió eliminando tanto a Ambrose y a Rollins en camino a romper el récord de más eliminaciones en un Royal Rumble match. En febrero de 2014, Ambrose retuvo su campeonato contra Mark Henry con una derrota por descalificación; una revancha en marzo rindió una victoria por pinfall para Ambrose. También en febrero, The Shield perdió ante The Wyatt Family en Elimination Chamber con Ambrose ausente durante el final de la lucha. A pesar de más tensión, The Shield se reconcilió en marzo. Más tarde, en marzo de 2014, The Shield comenzó una rivalidad con Kane, convirtiéndolos en faces en el proceso, dando como resultado en The Shield derrotando a Kane y The New Age Outlaws en WrestleMania XXX. The Shield a continuación pasó a Triple H, quien reformó Evolution con Batista y Randy Orton para enfrentar a The Shield. El 28 de abril, Ambrose superó a MVP como el Campeón de los Estados Unidos con el reinado más largo bajo la WWE. En el episodio del 2 de mayo de SmackDown, Ambrose retuvo su título en un four-way match contra Alberto Del Rio, Curtis Axel y Ryback. Como parte de su rivalidad con Evolution, The Shield ganó un six-man tag team match en Extreme Rules. La noche siguiente en Raw, Triple H forzó a Ambrose a defender su campeonato en una battle royal de 20 hombres con Rollins y Reigns no formando parte de la lucha; Ambrose sobrevivió hasta los dos últimos, pero perdió ante Sheamus, terminando el reinado récord de Ambrose en 351 días. En el siguiente SmackDown, Ambrose no logró recuperar el campeonato en una lucha contra Sheamus. The Shield derrotó nuevamente a Evolution en Payback. La noche siguiente, Batista dejó Evolution, lo que provocó que Triple H iniciara el "Plan B" en su búsqueda para destruir The Shield; que resultó ser Rollins, súbitamente traicionando a Ambrose y Reigns, posteriormente alineándose con Triple H y Orton. Posteriormente Ambrose iniciaría un feudo con Rollins. En lucha Movimientos finales *'Dirty Deeds' (Headlock driver) – WWE *'Arm trap cross-legged STF' – FCW; parodiando a William Regal *'Midnight Special' (Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) – FCW *'Running knee lift' – FCW; parodiando a William Regal *'Hook and Ladder' (Chickenwing facebuster) *'Moxicity '(Spinning side slam) *'One Hitter' (Vertical suplex levantado hacia un DDT) Movimientos de firma *'DDT' *'Double underhook superplex' *'Front dropkick', a veces a un oponente en las cuerdas *'Knee strikes' al abdomen de un oponente impulsado contra las cuerdas *'Clothesline' impulsándose en las cuerdas *'Snap elbow drop' *'Crossface chickenwing' *'Fujiwara armbar' *'Piledriver' *'Snap DDT' *'Superplex' *'Vertical suplex powerbomb' Mánagers *Christina von Eerie *Trina Michaels Apodos *"Street Dog" *"The Lunatic Fringe" Campeonatos y logros Combat Zone Wrestling *'CZW World Heavyweight Championship' (2 veces) Full Impact Pro *'FIP World Heavyweight Championship' (1 vez) Heartland Wrestling Association *'HWA Heavyweight Championship' (3 veces) *'HWA Tag Team Championship' (5 veces) – con Jimmy Turner (1), Ric Byrne (1), Cody Hawk (1), King Vu (2) *'HWA Attack of the Trios' (2009) – con Dean Jablonski y Dick Rick Insanity Pro Wrestling *'IPW World Heavyweight Championship' (2 veces) *'IPW Mid-American Championship' (1 vez) International Wrestling Association *'IWA World Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Hade Vansen Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Situado en el #26 en los PWI 500 de 2013 Westside Xtreme Wrestling *'wXw World Tag Team Championship' (1 vez) – con Sami Callihan World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE *'WWE United States Championship' (1 vez) Categoría:Miembros de The Shield